Be Careful Ikki
by PaigeNash
Summary: 12 years after Amon's attack upon Republic City, Ikki (aged 19) struggles with training, managing her pro-bending team, relationships and an anti-Airbender clut. Will she follow her sister and receive her Airbending tattoos or will she meet her doom? NB: I wrote this before Legend of Korra Book 2, before they mention all the new characters and stuff. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

"When will you be home? Do you want me to keep you dinner?" Pema asked her youngest daughter and second eldest child.

"Nah, I'll pick something up. I'll get the boat for 6 tomorrow so I'll be back at around quarter past. See you then. Love ya." Ikki made a kiss noise with her lips and placed the phone down. She turned around to see her sister who was going over her notes for her council meeting.

"What did mother say? Jinora asked looking up.

"Nothin'. I'm going out. See you later." Ikki picked up her bag and slung it over her neck, it was handed down by her granduncle who bought it in the Earth Kingdom. She liked it as it smelt strongly of him and also, it was quite big.

"Be careful." Her sister called out to her. _Be careful,_ that was a phrase that Ikki had heard many of times and usually only from her father. But ever since her sister received her air bending tattoos and was defined as a "Master Airbender" she had been hearing this from her as well. _ Well, I'll be one soon too, _Ikki reassured herself.

It was 8 o'clock and Republic City was supposed to be in darkness. However street lamps, shop's lights and the reflection off the water and the glow of full moon made the city shine. Ikki stared up at the sky cringing. The full moon would either favour or fail her tonight. _Please be kind to me Yui_, she sent her thoughts towards the beautiful moon.

Cars, motorcycles and the cities tram all went past her. Ikki preferred to walk however, to feel the air in her face knowing she was in control. Besides walking she used her air glider (not as often as her brother Meelo) or flew her air bison, Choji. She had developed an uneasiness around vehicles 12 years ago when she and her family were kidnapped by the notorious, Equalist Amon.

When she neared the arena she could hear tell it was a full house by the noise. Crowds cheered the team's name; Armadillo Wolves and Earth Kings. "Hey Dru." Ikki waved making her way up to her team's room. Dru waved sweeping up the gravel off a broken rock. Ikki opened the door to see three young men, no older than herself (19) wearing bright blue sport's gear complete with a helmet, the Pro Bending gear.

"Hey guys! Ready to win tonight?" She smiled fake punching a dark haired man. He did not return her smile; instead he turned his back to her. "What's wrong?" She looked at another man with icy blonde hair.

"There's no way we're gonna win." He sighed looking glumly at the stage surrounded by crowds of cheering fans.

"Well...not with that attitude..." She remarked.

"No. It's the Earth Kings. They've just recruited Chaki, the champion of Earth Rock Rumble VI. Ikki stared at him. That guy was good. But luckily a full moon would help.

"Don't worry about it Shino." Ikki said smacking the blonde haired man hard on the back, "We can and we _will _win this thing! Now get out there and kick some ASS!" She ushered them out, "Good luck Nato! Good luck Sai! Good luck Shino!" She cheered for each of them as they walked out, already defeated.

Ikki sighed resting her arms on the railing. Her heart yearned to play in a pro-bending match. The referee wouldn't allow her to play when she had tried to copy the Avatar and sneak on. Her father was furious at her just as he was with Avatar Korra. Even though she can't play, she manages the Armadillo Wolves and hopes that they will snatch the trophy this year.

They took their positions on the stage. Opposite them were the Earth Kings wearing their green and gold uniforms. In the middle of them was the team leader, Chaki. He was three years older than Ikki but a head shorter. His square head rested on his thick neck and behind his helmet screen, his oxblood eyes stared straight into Ikki's blue ones.

"READY?" _Please, please win, _Ikki thought, "STEADY?" _Let the full moon favour us, _"FIGHT!" A collision of earth to earth. A splash of water to water. An explosion of fire to fire. Both teams wasted no time attacking each other.

Shino was precise with his water blasts. Sai was quick with his plates of earth to knock out his opponent. Nato was powerful with his fireballs. But however good the Armadillo Wolves were, there just seemed to be that extra bit in the Earth Kings. Chaki's moves were different from Sai's pro-bending. There seemed to be more of an effort put in, but if payed off.

Two earth plates whizzed through the air and smashed into Nato's unsuspecting abdomen. He fell backwards letting the other team advance. Shino used a water whip on Chaki before he got to Nato a second time. Sai seized this opportunity and knocked Chaki's leg with a powerful rock smash.

"WHOA! There goes the Champion Chaki back a space allowing the Armadillo Wolves to advance! Firebender Nato takes one to the shoulder, now the leg, now the chest! OH!" Nato flew backwards tumbling off the stage into the cold, loser water. Letting his guard slip Shino looked back to check that he was still in the game. A strong water jet pushed him off the stage to join his teammate.

Ikki cringed hoping that Sai could pull a "Korra" (she was the last person, standing and took out all three). It seemed every time Chaki got hit, his attacks would be more aggressive and stronger as if fuelled by rage.

Sweat gathered along the rim of Sai's helmet as he dodged water pulses, fire blasts and earth plates. He had no time to attack- defence was his only option until they became tired.

"Sai is weaving and ducking! Dodging and dipping! I don't know about you but I think he's gonna pull a "Korra"!" The commentator spoke too soon as Sai got blasted with water in his left foot, losing his balance. Then with one earth plate he too was sent rolling off the stage into the water.

The next round was exactly the same. The Armadillo Wolves were soaked with water and filled with disappointment. The crowd cheered as the Earth Kings took their victory and Sai took the elevator up to his team.

"Good try Sai."Nato smiled patting him on the back. He was still panting and Ikki wasn't sure if he was soaked with water of sweat.

"Don't worry 'bout it! It was only the first match of the season! You did great! Now hit the showers and I'm buying drinks!" The three men glumly left; only glad they could drown their sorrows later. Ikki took out her wallet to see how much she could buy for them. Not bad, but she needed to get money.

"The Famous Ikki." A smooth voice said behind her. She turned around and looked down. There, standing by the door was Chaki. His bald head reflected the room's dim light. Standing in a "cool" way, he rested his helmet on his hip.

"The Champion Chaki." Ikki remarked putting her wallet back into her vintage bag.

"Counting how many drinks you can buy?" She walked over to the door hoping to leave but his tan; muscular packed arm blocked the way. "I could buy you a drink, or two." He smiled at her. Ikki looked down at him, her fringe falling into her dagger eyes.

"No thanks. I'm going with the team. And _only_ the team." She said clenching her jaw. There was no way she could try to move his thick arm so with a swift movement of air she was free. As she walked down the hall Chaki watched her smiling slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drinks with Losers**

On Air Temple Island Ikki would have to wear the traditional red and orange robes but on Republic City she wanted to blend in. Her hair was always the same though, tied up in two low pigtails while her fringe similar to her Mother's fell into her eyes.

With the team showered, dried and dressed they headed to The Red Dragon, a usual place to cool off. Red Chinese lamps hung from the low ceiling and ornate fans decorated the walls. It wasn't that busy and there were plenty of free stools by the bar. They sat down ordering their drinks.

"Did you see the way Chaki moved? Completely different to a pro-fighter. He was more aggressive and-"

"Ikki, please. Can we not have one conversation that revolves around pro-bending?" Nato asked annoyed grabbing his drink. Ikki stared at him hurt and slightly offended.

"Ugh...yeah, sure." And they talked about life, relationships, news but not about pro-bending or what just happened. Ikki didn't add much to the conversation for her mind was still burning with Chaki, pro-bending and matches. The drinks didn't last long either after three they decided if it was best they go home.

Outside the weather and grown cold and bit their noses. Ikki dug her hands in her pockets blowing cold air out of her mouth.

"Bye, seeya tomorrow!" Shino and Sai headed right in the direction of their homes.

"Bye Nato." Ikki started walking away, her shoulders hunched with the cold.

"Hey Ikki, I'll come with you. I'm walking that way anyway. You're staying at Jinora's right?" Nato asked running to catch up to her. She nodded teeth chattering. The streets were quiet and the skies were even darker now.

"Hey listen...I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Nato apologised, his breath visible in the cold night. Ikki hunched her shoulders, not sure how to respond to his apology. Her teeth could not stop chattering, "You cold?" He put his hands together and blew upon them. The putting his arm around her and pulling her in close to him, he rubbed her arm sending warmth throughout her body.

"Thanks..." She said shyly blushing at the thought of his arm around her. They turned around a corner, a shortcut to Jinora's apartment. On the ground was a man dressed in ragged clothes. His dark hair was matted to his head and the smell of alcohol as they walked past made their noses curl. Usually Ikki could hold her own anywhere but walking past that dodgy character she found herself holding onto Nato's jacket tighter.

They reached Jinora's apartment block finally. Ikki stood at the door looking for her keys which had fallen deep in her large bag.

"Need a light?" A tiny flame flickered on Nato's finger which provided light for Ikki to find her keys.

"Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow for training. Bright and early too as its for ten to ten!" Nato's smile faded as she unlocked the door. She looked back at him to say goodnight but he was gone. Shivering Ikki headed upstairs into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Air Temple Island**

"Again!" shouted Shino at Sai. Sai inhaled throwing an earth disc at Shino so that he could block it. Ikki watched them studying closely. "AGAIN!" Shino barked at the tired Earthbender.

"No! It's pointless if you _know _I'm going to throw it at you. You have to be on your guard at all times!" Sai sat down rubbing the sweat off his brow. Ikki sipped her tea focusing on Nato who was perfecting his fire blasts. She knew he was angry by the way he produced his fire. It seemed to be hotter and out of control. _He's doing it all wrong_, thought Ikki. _It must come from his heart, his core._

"No Nato. Don't practice if you're angry." She finally said walking towards him. He stopped out of breath and turned around.

"What?" Nato asked clenching his teeth with his wide chest rising up and down trying to catch his breath.

"You're angry, I can tell. The power must come from your core; I've told you that-"

"Yeah. You have. But you're not a Firebender are you? You're an Airbender! You bend your way, I bend mine! So leave me alone!" Ikki stood there, frozen. Her eyes were wide open with shock. What was the matter with him? Nato had never snapped this bad at her before.

"A true bender learns from other benders, no matter what the element may be." She spat anger replacing her shock, "And you were the first to fall last night so I suggest you practice the right way." They stared at each other intently, lips pursed in anger.

"Let's go." Nato spat back. Shino and Sai watched eyes wide open. Where had this argument sprung from?

"What?" Ikki asked her anger fading away.

"Let's fight. If I win, I can train whatever way I WANT!" Nato shouted at her his hands balling into fists.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to fight you." Ikki turned walking back to her tea to calm her down.

"You won't fight because you can't!" Ikki stopped dead feeling her anger rushing back into her as if there a tap was opened in her.

"What?" She asked quietly turning to face him.

"Airbenders are taught not to fight, only self-defence. I bet you've never even been in a real fight." Nato couldn't have been more wrong and Ikki would have laughed at his mistake if she wasn't so angry.

"You think so huh? Then show me. Show Shino and Sai how I can't fight." Shino and Sai looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Fine." Nato's hand created a strong flame. He threw at Ikki who leapt up in the air sending an air vortex down on top of Nato. He protected his face shutting his eyes tightly. Ikki landed quietly behind and sliced the air four times making him fall over. Nato flung his legs around producing fire and sending it towards Ikki. She reacted quickly pushing it up to the roof with a strong movement of her right leg.

Shino and Sai watched stunned not sure whether to cheer or to break it up. Walking slowly up to the fallen Nato, Ikki created an air tunnel to keep his back stuck to the floor. He tried to break free, trying to light his flame but the air wouldn't let him. Finally taking a moment Nato released a deafening roar along with a roasting dragon's breath, which made Ikki stumble backwards. Quickly she slipped behind him again and released an air blast to knock him on his front once more. Nato whammed his nose off the hard, gym floor. Blood started to drain from his nose and stain the floor.

"Well done Nato." Ikki said angrily. He sat up slowly, holding his nose and stared at her. "You've just wasted your training time because of your arrogance." And with that she grabbed her bag and walked out of the arena.

Ikki got a boat as soon as she packed up her things and had written a note for her sister. On the boat she calmed down but was still annoyed. _Can't fight?_ She thought gripping the boat's side as it went over gentle waves. _Who does he think he is?_ _If he just listened to me more..._ She shook her head inhaling the salty, sea air. Slowly the boat pulled into the pier. Landing on the wooden dock she waved to the captain and whom she had known for many years.

Air Temple Island. Ikki lived here for all her life, she was even born here. She shared the island with the air bison and lemurs, her family and the air acolytes. The air acolytes were non-benders who practised the air nomad's beliefs and customs. They were nice people who put Ikki to shame when it came to practicing the nomad's traditions. She started the long walk up to the top of the island with her bag slumped over her shoulder.

Over near the bamboo garden on the upper portion of the island were the airbending gates. The meditation pavilion, where Ikki found it hard to sit still as a child, overlooked Yue Bay. Caves on the island provided homes for the flying bison that dwelled on the Air Temple Island. Near the dining hall was the greenhouse where Ikki grew many vegetables with her mother and sister. The dining hall stood between the men and women's dormitories. And located at the centre of the island was the Temple built by Ikki's grandfather. Although Ikki loved the buzz of Republic City it was nice to be home on the peaceful island.

A loud cheer startled her from above. She ducked looking up to see a jet stream following a boy on an air glider, Meelo. Before doing a loop-de-loop in the air he landed in front of her.

"What did you get me?" Meelo asked eagerly looking at Ikki's bag.

"Hello to you too Meelo." She walked past her bald brother feeling a headache appear.

"Yeah, hi. Whatcha get me?" His greedy hands went for the bag but she was quicker.

"As if! Meelo, I've told you. I need to save money for-"

"Pro-bending. But you promised!" She continued walking up to the upper portion of the island. When Ikki hit puberty her hyperactivity seemed to cool down, not Meelo. He was seventeen and still acted like the little five year old that used to gnaw at his father's head.

When she finally reached the plaza she noticed a strong, unusual wind over near the bamboo garden. Her twelve year old brother, Rohan was practicing. Smiling she headed inside.

A short, plump woman walked past her wearing the traditional red and yellow robes (the men wore red and orange). Now that Ikki had arrived she would have to change back into her airbending attire before her father saw her. Heading into her room she slipped off her clothes and slipped on her robes suited for training. Ikki made her way to the kitchens where her mother was preparing dinner.

"Ikki!" Her mother's voice sounded surprised. "What are you doing back so early? I thought-"

"I decided to cut out early." She said grabbing a bread roll and eating it.

"I'll make extra for you so." Ikki smiled at Pema, cheeks full of crusty bread roll. Heading outside into the sunny day she strolled over to the bamboo garden where her youngest sibling continued to train.

Through the bamboo Ikki saw the two-thousand year old airbending gates swirl around quickly. 12 years ago Avatar Korra nearly destroyed the gates but with the help of the air acolytes Tenzin, Ikki's father was able to restore them.

Rohan stood still in front of the gate as if he was waiting. Ikki remained hidden among the bamboo wondering why he was still. He swiped his hand up sending a gush of air at the gates causing them to spin around vigorously. Quickly and lightly he slipped through the moving gates effortlessly. Airbenders were taught to be quick and light on their feet always. Ikki could see clearly how at the age of 12, Rohan had mastered this.

"How did your match go Ikki?" Rohan asked turning around his bald head so he could see her. She smiled surprised he knew she was there. Moving the long bamboo trees she walked towards him.

"I can never sneak up on you." She said. He was taller than Meelo when he was Rohan's age but not as sturdy. Rohan seemed to be lankier and was supposed to be very similar to their grandfather, Avatar Aang.

Rohan smiled at her, "Do you want to go meditate with me?" Ikki stared at him. Meditation was certainly not her favourite training method but it had to be done. She took him by his bald head and pushed him, "Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Air Temple Island**

"Dinner!" Pema called down the hall. With a "whoosh" her youngest child sat at the table waiting for his other siblings. She sat down beside her husband. Her short 17 year old son dragged himself to the table where he grabbed a plat, loaded food onto it and left for his bedroom.

"Meelo, its dinner time, family time." Tenzin called down to him. He went to get up but his wife stopped him, "Alright."Ikki arrived not long after Meelo's disappearance and sat down, "We are thankful for this meal and the friends and family we have." Her mother had cooked water tribe dishes such as seaweed noodles or stewed sea prunes which were her grandmother's favourite.

"I thought Jinora was joining us." Pema asked looking at Ikki who knew nothing of her sister's plans.

"No, she has a council meeting in the morning and is preparing it." Tenzin replied.

"Are you going in?" Ikki stared at her plate. She hated when the council was brought up. It reminded her that she would have to talk to her father about not wanting to be a part of it.

"No. She is taking this one by herself. That's why she is preparing for it." Ikki jabbed her chopstick into her noodles feeling jealous that her parents would never be as proud of her as they were with Jinora.

"Father, I think I'm ready to move onto the next step." Rohan said changing the subject. Tenzin raised bushy eyebrows looking at his son.

"Already? Excellent! I shall show you tomorrow. Did you meditate today?" Rohan nodded swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"I got Ikki to join me as well." Ikki rested her head on her left hand. She could feel her father's eyes stare at her stare at her as he muttered, "Impressive..."

After dinner Ikki helped her mother tidy up the retired to bed already fed up of Air Temple Island. It wasn't that she hated her family, it was the training. All she could think about was how her grandfather, father and sister were all masters at her age and she wasn't even close. Even if she completed the 37 tiers or steps she would never be receive her airbending tattoos. To become a true master you must complete the 37 tiers and create a new airbending move. And every time Ikki would try and think of a new move her mind would go fuzzy and stop working.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Dinner and Jealously **

Ikki saw the sunrise with her brothers and father. She sat on the pavilion's polished, wooden floor with her legs folded and her hands together. Breathing in the crisp morning air she closed her eyes and meditated. She let her mind be still, thinking about absolutely nothing. Her posture was perfect, her breathing was in time to her resting heart and her body and mind were still.

Even though this was Ikki's least favourite training method she needed to perfect it, even Meelo found it easy to do. At least she wasn't as bad as Avatar Korra when it came to meditation.

After two hours of meditation both Meelo and Ikki left. Rohan always stayed with his father until he was finished. Meelo took to the skies on his glider while Ikki strolled down to the caves where the three sky bison lived; Oogi, Tenten and Choji. Ikki had grown fond of Choji who loved to be scratched behind his ears. He was smaller and fatter than the other two but a much louder snorer. Meelo had often said that Ikki was almost as loud as Choji when she snored.

In the middle of the cave was a circular railing that the sky bison chewed on as young calves. Ikki stroked Choji's fat head humming to herself.

"IKKI!" A voice shouted across the island. She walked out if the cave to see her brother flying around on his air glider. Ikki waved him down before he made more noise, "What?" She snapped.

"Your boyfriend is on the telephone." He joked. Ikki's stomach dropped. _Please don't let it be Nato, please_, she thought as she made her way up to the upper portion. She grabbed the phone and pressed it lightly to her ear, taking a breath.

"Hello?" She spoke softly into the mouth piece.

"Ikki? It's Shino." She let out a sigh of relief, "Look, we all feel really bad about wasting training yesterday so I pulled a few strings and I got another time slot. Would you mind coming back in?" Ikki remained silent for a few moments thinking of the proper words to use.

"Shino, you don't have to apologise. I can't come in. I have to train as well. You can go ahead though. Thanks for calling."

"Ikki please, I'm sure Nato-" She hung up the phone before she threw it in rage.

How foolish to think it was Nato. Nato was never wrong in his eyes. He was just a stubborn Firebender. Ikki walked outside and headed left back to the pavilion. She decided her anger needed to fly away from her through meditation rather than physical training. She sat down next to her father who opened one eye. Seeing her legs cross and close her eyes, he smiled.

The round moon soon replaced the cold, autumn sun. Ikki watched a boat pull into the dock from her bedroom window. A tall person got off and began their long journey up the island. Ikki her left her room and waited outside the women's dormitories. When she saw the tattooed forehead, long black hair and master airbending robes she headed back inside.

Jinora had arrived.

Dinner was torture for Ikki. She sat in silence along with her brothers. The talk of the evening was the council meeting. Every so often Ikki's eyes would roll in their sockets and her teeth would grit together.

"Councilwoman Anko believes different." Jinora replied picking her rice up with her chopsticks.

"Hmm...When is the next council meeting?"Tenzin asked looking at his prodigy, his first born.

"Next week I assume. Mother I'm leaving in the morning." Ikki lifted her head darting her eyes from her parents to Jinora.

"I-I'll go with you..." Ikki said quietly, she pushed her rice around anxiously waiting for a response. Tenzin stared at her as she did so, "You will not! Ikki you have to train! We start-"

"Yes, I know but my team, the Armadillo Wolves they NEED me! Please?" She pleaded looking more so at her father than her mother.

"You were there just there yesterday." Tenzin continued. After a minute of silence he gave in, "Fine. But you are NOT to stay the night, understood?" Ikki's face burst into a smile as she nodded, "Understood! Thank-you!" Throwing her meal down her throat she left the wash-up to her sister and rushed off to her room to sort out her things.

"Ikki! You have to clean up!" Her mother shouted after her however Jinora did not mind helping her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ikki waited at the dock, her bag on her shoulder. As the boat pulled into the dock Jinora strolled down.

"You're early." Jinora remarked following Ikki up the steps to the boat. Ikki shrugged looking at her sister's tattoos. The boat pulled into Republic City's harbour. Ikki jumped off before the boat could come to a halt.

"Bye! What time are you going home?" Jinora shouted at her sister as she avoided being hit by a car.

"Am...I don't know. I'll see how busy I am!" Ikki shouted back.

"You're not staying at mine!" Jinora reminded her thanking the captain. Throwing her eyes up to the skies she walked home.

Ikki ran until she reached the arena. Inside she heard them, the three pro-benders. She slowed down and stayed by the wall watching them. Everyone including Nato was training correctly. Ikki smiled as she noticed how there was no rage in Nato's flames.

"Sai widen your horse stance." Ikki said acknowledging her presence. Shino's water dropped to the gym floor as did Sai's earth plate. Nato's fire extinguished. They all stared at her as she walked coolly in, "are we just gonna stand around or are we gonna train?" Looking at each other they continued.

"Thanks for coming in Ikki and Nato-" Shino whispered as she past.

"Shino, its fine." He nodded knowing that it wasn't fine but it was better to drop it. Ikki watched Nato intently. A sweat bead rolled down his face as he increased his speed. She stepped closer trying to make him feel self-conscious so that he would slip up. It wasn't very nice but she was still angry at him.

"Ikki, a word?" A gruff voice spoke from the gym's entrance. It was Po, the owner of the arena. She followed him into the hall, away from her team, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You're late with your pay." Ikki smacked her forehead remembering she had something important to do. Every team had to pay for the training sessions and sometimes even the gear and for matches.

"Sorry Po, it's been tight for me this year with my own training increased and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I want my money. Give it to me tomorrow or forget about your next match!" He spat at her. And with that Po walked away.

"UGH! I hate him!" Ikki growled punching the air sending three gushes of air down the hall.

"What did he want?" Sai asked throwing a chunk of earth at Nato who bent backwards swinging his foot releasing a slash of fire towards Sai.

"Huh? Oh nothing..." Ikki would never ask them to help with money. Being manager it was her job to find money and sponsors, "I gotta go make a call." She walked back into the hall and used the payphone. Dialling the number she reminded herself that she needed the money and she could pay it back later.

"So, she calls again." A deep man's voice remarked on the other side of the phone. Ikki closed her eyes clenching her teeth. Every bit of her body urged her to hang up but one goal inside her told her to do it, winning the championship, "What's it this time?" The man asked on the other end. His voice was slightly crackly as if he was masking it, protecting his identity.

"The same as last time" She said trying to match his toughness. She even straightened her back tensing her muscles in her legs.

"Then the same meeting place as last time, Suki." Ikki opened her eyes to her cover name. She hung up and returned to the fighters training their asses off.

It was 2 o'clock when training finished. The Platypus Bears never showed up for their time slot so the Armadillo Wolves seized their opportunity.

Ikki lingered outside the arena's entrance longer than usual. Sai had cut out early to collect his little sister Mai from school. Then she saw him. The arrogant, tall, gorgeous Nato with his hair wet from the shower's water. His eyes glanced at hers but only for a split second. Shino walked alongside Nato until they reached Ikki.

"Good training guys." Ikki said breaking the ice. An awkward silence passed with Nato completely ignoring Ikki. She could see his split nose and how it throbbed with redness and most likely pain. He went out of his way to make sure he didn't have to look at the nineteen year old Airbender.

"Thanks! And thanks for coming in at such short notice. Did your father mind?" Shino asked trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah but he'll get over it." She smiled wanting Nato to speak too.

"Are you staying in tonight?" Shino asked.

"No. My father wants me to catch up on my training. I'm almost finished-"

"I gotta go. Bye." Nato said abruptly. Without looking at her or acknowledging her, he left. Ikki remained silent watching him walk away.

"Ikki?" Shino tore her gaze from Nato. She looked at the pale waterbender with sad eyes, "Don't mind Nato. His pride is more hurt that his nose. I thought you fought brilliantly, so does Sai." Shino smiled placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Arching her eyebrows she returned his sweet smile, "Thanks Shino. You're a great friend."

"You're a great fighter. Now, let's go get something to eat, I'll buy."

"I'd love to but I have to do something. I'll call you. Bye." Giving him a hug she left the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Dangerous Meeting**

First she went to Jinora's and used the phone. Dialling the number to contact Air Temple Island she explained to her mother she'd be home late and would use the air glider instead of taking the boat. Pema wasn't too happy but let her off anyway. Ikki was glad Tenzin didn't pick up otherwise she would _have_ to be home within ten minutes.

She got some take away dumplings and prepared herself for her meeting. She didn't need to do much, just psyche herself up. These people did not like to joke around. So at ten minutes past seven she left the neat apartment and headed for the docks. She passed the rich boats with the twinkling fairy lights and the smell of fancy food and walked down to the fish boats, the dark, scary ones.

The voice on the telephone stood waiting beside a boat named "_Sea Wolf"_. The collar of his coat was turned up masking his mouth while his cap barely showed his eyes, those dark shady eyes that she remembered from their last meeting.

"Well how goes Suki? Long time no see." Ikki stood tall trying not to let her knees shake with nerves and fear. Her hands were in her pockets becoming sweatier by the second. She felt uneasy and was angry at herself for doing this.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied quickly without emotion, "Look T _(T being his cover name_) I'm in a bit of a hurry so..."

"Whoa there Suki! I wanna talk, not every day I get to talk to a beautiful gal like you." He stepped forward smiling which looked unnatural on him. Ikki's heart beat deeply in her chest, her knees becoming jelly and her mouth becoming dry.

"T...I just want..." Two tall, burley men walked out from the shadows dragging a smaller man over to T. T glanced at him, his smile fading, "Do you know who this is Suki?" The smaller man had a long cut from his left eye all the way down to his jaw line. His eye was black and bloodshot. Ikki shook her head feeling her loan from T turn sour.

"Well this is Li. Li joined us a year ago but he hasn't been as honest and as faithful with us as he should have been." Ikki could see the terror in Li's eyes as his muffled cries were ignored, "We wish you could have been more faithful with us." T said freakishly calm to the terrified man. Looking at Ikki; T created a ball of lightning and shoved it into Li's chest, his heart. Ikki screamed clapping her hands to her mouth as Li shouted his last words in agony and fell to the wet ground, dead.

"Why can't you be honest with us too Ikki?" T spat, his face stern and glued to the frozen girl. Ikki's lower lip trembled in horror as she thought what they would do to her if they got her. _If. _She stepped backwards slowly feeling her stomach curl and swirl, "Get her." T ordered the two bulky men. Then in a split second she whipped around and ran away as the men chased after her. She ran down alleyways, across streets, down steps until she came to a set of run-down apartments.

"NATO!" Ikki screamed until her voice gave in. Four flights above the Firebender poked his head, "Ikki?"

"Nato!" She panted, "I need your help, these-"

"You can fight your own fights remember?" He said shutting his window. Ikki's eyes began to fill up with tears, "NATO!" She screamed again her voice cracking even more. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest it was beating so fast. Her stomach felt like it was going to throw up her dumplings. Her mind was racing. Fleeing from the apartments she ran down an alleyway and for the first time ever she had no idea where she was, she was lost in Republic City.

A chunk of earth appeared out of the ground as she ran and tripped her. She fell into a pile of rubbish cutting her forehead and smashing her face into the stone ground. Ikki shook her head slowly trying to get rid of the fuzziness. She whimpered as the blood trickled down her face. In front of her stood the two bulky men.

Still dazed she went to kick them but one man caught her leg and dragged her out of the mess. Then with a powerful swing they threw into the alleyway's brick wall. Her back slapped against the wall knocking the wind out of her and snapping a few ribs. She landed in a puddle full of broken bottle glass. The men laughed as she went to get up but fell as the pain was too much. Her hair was loose and stuck to her bloody face.

"N-No..." She pleaded as they approached her again. Looking at them once last time, she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Awakening at Home**

Voices...voices crying out her name...darkness...pain...a blinding light...coldness creeping up her aching legs...confusion as more voices spoke gibberish to her...stomach churning...more pain...more confusion...more voices...IKKI!

Wind chimes knocked gently off one another in the autumn breeze awakening the broken nine-teen year old. She couldn't open her eyes; they were too heavy so she lay in a bed resting. Then she felt it, the pain. Her face throbbed in pain with every heart beat but not as much as her left side with ached. It hurt to breathe, which wasn't a good sign. She could hear people walking around if not in the room where she was resting than in the hallway. She wasn't even sure where she was.

Slowly and gently she opened her eyes. She blinked adjusting to the brightness of the room. Looking around she recognised the room, she was on Air Temple Island but not in her room. Swallowing what seemed to be a scratchy lump she cleared her throat, "H-Hello?" She called out in a croaky voice. She barely moved her lips as to not split them further. To her left a door slid across and a woman wearing red and yellow robes stood at the door. They dropped the bowl and tea towel they were obviously drying and rushed towards Ikki.

"IKKI!" She shrieked. It was her mother. She knelt down beside Ikki and cried, "I thought...You were...I'm...My baby..."Her mother was so overcome by emotion she couldn't form a proper sentence. Her tears plodded onto the wooden floor as she tried her best to contain herself. Pema was just too relieved that her daughter was finally awake.

"Don't cry Mom..." Ikki whispered feeling a wave of tiredness crash over her. Pema clenched Ikki's hand kissing her on the forehead avoiding her gash that was being held together by three stitches.

"I'll get your father!" Pema got up and rushed out of the room by-passing over the bowl she dropped. When she returned she sat back down by her daughter on the other side of the bed. Tenzin walked slowly in. He looked down at her with a blank expression. Ikki's eyes began to produce tears as she tried to explain, "I'm so sorry...I was foolish and only thinking-"

Tenzin fell to his knees and hugged her.Ikki was frozen. Her eyes were wide not from pain but from her father's actions.

"I thought I lost you." Tenzin whispered in her ear. She hugged him back when she realised he was crying. Even though she was in a great deal of pain she hugged her father tighter and tighter. To their left Pema sobbed caught up the moment. Finally they let go of one another. Tenzin kissed her on the forehead, his grey beard tickling her face.

"You're safe now." Tenzin said gently rubbing the cuts on her face. She was pale with dark circles underneath her eyes and cracked lips, "I don't care what happened. You're safe now." He repeated closing his eyes and pulling her into his chest for another hug. A moment passed and the door opened again.

"IKKI!" Meelo burst through the door on his air scooter. He zipped around the room talking very fast, "Those guys really beat the crap out of you. Good thing your boyfriend was there of you would've been dead! D-E-A-D! DEAD!"

"MEELO!" Pema scolded wiping her tears away. Tenzin stuck out his hand popping Meelo's air scooter so he fell on the ground. Meelo sat up smiling sheepishly.

"My boyfriend?" Ikki asked looking at her father. Tenzin smiled looking out of the window at the blue skies.

"A very nice young man named Kiba. He's the one who saved you. He's from the Northern Water Tribe here for..." Ikki zoned out remembering the last thing she saw before she blacked out; ice blue eyes looking straight at her anxiously. They were so bright.

A tall, lanky boy slipped through the door and approached Ikki's bed awkwardly.

"Rohan." Ikki smiled taking his hand. He smiled his sweet smile and hugged her gently. It looked as though he was crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay Ikki." Rohan said kindly. Meelo got up and rubbing his bottom. He nodded to Ikki which meant,"I'm glad you're okay." Ikki knew this and nodded back. Meelo grabbed Rohan's shoulders; there wasn't much of a height difference between them, "You. Me. Air ball?" Meelo joked.

"You're on!" And the two boys ran outside to the air ball pitch as Jinora walked in gracefully. Her long, black hair swaying smoothly behind her. She looked down at her sister, salty tears lining her eyes.

"Where was your brain?!" Jinora barked, her voice shaking with anger. Ikki stared at her not expecting to be scolded, "You could have died! How many times have we told you to be careful? Seriously Ikki! What were you-?"

"Jinora..." Tenzin murmured looking at the floor. Jinora froze her mouth still open from her rant. She closed her eyes, relaxed her face while breathing out her anger. Opening her eyes she looked at Ikki, "I'm happy you're okay. I hope this has taught you something." And with that Jinora left.

"We should leave you to get some rest." Tenzin said getting up in unison with his wife. They both gave her one last kiss before leaving the room together. Ikki sat up slowly, taking deep breaths. She had defiantly broken at least two ribs judging by the sharp lasting pain in her side. She was dressed in airbending robes but not her own, these were baggier. Her hair was combed through, no longer sticky with blood. Ikki looked down her top to see her chest and stomach wrapped tightly in long bandages. She sat up more sipping the water her mother had put out for her. Ikki remained still listening to the chirping birds and the soft music off the wind chimes. She was safe. She was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Waterbender Visits**

Ikki woke up early in the morning out of habit to go meditate. She was still tired as she didn't sleep well, every time she moved in her sleep that stabbing pain would wake her. And when she did manage to get that few minutes she would dream of T and his gang kidnapping her and hurting her family. She felt worse today, her entire body ached from just those little movements that she did yesterday. Instead of joining her brothers and father she lay in her bed watching the sun rise through her window. Two hours later her mother placed her breakfast beside her bed for her to nibble at.

For the rest of the morning Ikki didn't do much. She read Jinora's books that were kept in a cardboard box under the bed. Ikki had read three and was in the middle of a tragic romance novel (they all seemed to be romantically tragic) about a prince who killed his cruel father to be with his true love, the maid. It probably wasn't the best idea to be reading these books as Ikki kept laughing at how bad they were which added to her pain.

No one had asked her how she ended up like that yet; in fact the only person who had visited her this morning was her mother who was basically her servant.

"Ugh, Prince Takumi no one cares about how depressed you are!" Ikki shouted at the book. She placed it down throwing her head back onto the pillow. She could handle the pain. She could handle how her face was full of cuts and bruises. What she couldn't handle was the boredom. The minutes that felt like hours, it was torture. She was alone and bored Ikki's least favourite things.

"Ikki?" Her mother popped her head through the door. Ikki sat up quickly wincing as she felt that stupid pain again, "There's a young man here to see you. His name is Shino." Ikki smiled nodding to let him in. Shino walked in smiling that smile that uplifted Ikki's mood.

"Shino!" Ikki exclaimed as Shino pulled over a chair next to the bed. His hair seemed to be slightly longer and darker.

"How ya feeling?" Shino asked twiddling his thumbs as if he had something else to ask.

"Well I could be better but-"

"Ikki," Shino wasted no time asking her "What happened?" He stared straight into her eyes. She looked away feeling her stomach swirl. She couldn't lie to Shino; she couldn't lie to her best friend. Closing her eyes she had a flashback to the alley where she was getting the beat up. "Ikki?" Shino asked snapping her back to reality.

"Remember last year when we were almost out of the pro bending tournaments?" Shino nodded engrossed in her tale, "And remember how at the week of the tournament I got us though? Well...Po told me I needed to pay up so I did. I went to T and his gang."

"T?" Shino asked.

"His cover name," Ikki answered, "Suki was the name I used but...he found out who I really was somehow...Anyway so I got the money off him and paid him back in instalments, something Po wouldn't let me do. But then stupid Po came back and demanded this year's payment and I couldn't pay him back so I rang T..."Ikki trailed off feeling more tears bubble up in her eyes. Blinking they fell from her eyes slipping down her cheeks. Shino sat on the bed wiping her tear streaks away with his thumb. He hugged her feeling guilty that if he had helped with the money she wouldn't have been in this mess.

"You could've asked us. A team works together. Just because you're the manager does not mean you have to sort out everything by yourself." Ikki nodded, her lower lip quivering while a lump appeared in her throat.

"I-I'm sorry..."She cried. Shino hugged her again but gently as too not hurt her, "T killed a man in front of me as a warning then he sent two men after me...I ran to Nato but..." Her ribs ached as she cried harder but she couldn't help it. Remembering how Nato betrayed her, how her own friend betrayed her was just too painful.

Shino let go of her resting his hands on her shoulders, "What happened with Nato?" He asked seriously with a stern face.

"You can fight your own fights!" Ikki quoted, "That's what he said to me and h-he...he left me!" Shino's arms dropped from her shoulders as his eyes grew wide with shock. His face was in utter shock. Then a minute later he clenched his teeth, narrowed his eyes, snarled his nose and exploded.

"HE LEFT YOU?" Shino shouted in rage standing up. He stormed around the room flailing his arms, "You were being chased by thugs and HE LEFT YOU TO FACE THEM ON YOUR ON JUST BECAUSE YOU TAUGHT HIM A LESSON?" Ikki clenched her blanket sniffing. She had never seen Shino like this; he was always level headed and could see both sides to everything.

"Shino...it's okay. I'm alright aren't I?"

"YES BUT! IKKI! When I see him I swear to...UGH! You could've died if it weren't for..."Shino stopped turning to face her, "Who saved you?" Wiping her eyes she shrugged forgetting about what her father had told her. She just remembered a pair of dazzling bright blue eyes.

Shino sat down beside her Ikki's legs, now calm. Although he did grumble under his breath about Nato and his stupid nose. Ikki wiped all her tears away and steadied her breathing so it was easier on her ribs. He looked at her patting her knee, "I'm glad you're okay." Ikki smiled now tear free.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Healing With Friends**

The next day a waterbender named Arra arrived to heal Ikki's side. As Arra swirled the water around Ikki's ribs that sharp sting that nagged her seem seemed to ease. It was such a strange feeling but very relaxing. Arra was a good healer but not as good as Master Katara, obviously. Pema walked in with a tray.

"MOM!" Ikki shrieked pulling up the covers over her chest quickly. Her face winced in pain at the rash movement. Bare skin was more effective for healing with water, clothing got in the way.

"It's nothing I haven't seen. Who do you think changed you into those clothes?" Instantly Ikki's face beamed a crimson red as she buried her face in her hands. Arra smiled slipping the water back into her water skin. She was older than Tenzin as seen by her long white hair.

"How are your ribs?" Arra asked Ikki who was awkwardly putting on her top. As she extended her left arm to slide it into her sleeve she felt like she had been stabbed between the ribs, "OW!" She groaned breathing in deeply.

"Yes, I expected as much. I've just eased the muscles around your broken ribs but I cannot set the bones, only time can. Take it easy, rest; catch up on some reading or meditation." Ikki forced out a fake laugh. _Great, Jinora's horrible books or mediation, lucky me_, she thought staring at the small pile of unread books.

"Thank you so much Arra. We really do appreciate this. Are you sure won't consider payment?" Pema asked smiling genuinely. Arra shook her head, "The family of Avatar Aang and Sifu Katara will be forever in my debt. Now I must be off." Arra picked up her bag nodded to the mother and daughter and left. Ikki's grandfather had helped so many people she had lost count of the amount of people who thought they needed to repay him and his family.

"Next time, knock Mom." Ikki said to her mother still red with embarrassment. Pema nodded smiling with pursed lips, "Lunchtime."

After lunch Ikki finished the last book in Jinora's cardboard box, "Well that was crap." She said throwing the book at the wall. It bounced off and fell back into the box. Pema opened the door calling in, "Shino and Sai are here to see you." Ikki's face lit up as the waterbender and earthbender entered the room.

Sai had a small box with an orange ribbon wrapped around it, "I was meant to visit yesterday but Mia got sick in school and I had to collect her..." Sai said handing her the box. Ikki's smile got wider as she pulled the ribbon and opened it to see her favourite moon cakes.

"Sai didn't need to me anything." Ikki said stuffing her face with the moon cakes. Shino jumped out from behind Sai, "Well I brought you the greatest gift of them all! ME!" Ikki nearly choked she couldn't contain her laughter. Shino sat on the bed like he did yesterday while Sai slouched against the wall. Even though it was silent Ikki didn't mind. She was in the company of her best friends and she had her favourite moon cakes.

"I told Sai about...everything." Shino mumbled as Ikki rested her legs on his lap. Sai nodded narrowing thick eyebrows as he thought of Nato.

"We've talked Ikki," She looked at Sai knowing that this was a serious conversation, "And we're gonna give pro-bending a break." Sai said that quietly. Ikki's eyes opened wider as they darted from Sai to Shino.

"Why?" Ikki asked, "Is it because of money-"

"No. Sai and I have enough; we just don't want to play because we can't bear having Nato on our team after...after what he's done."

"Shino, it's-"

"Ikki!" Sai said sternly drawing her attention, "Hear us out," He stood up straight with perfect posture, "We can't play with Nato. After what he did to you, we can't forgive him. Shino is the team captain, he knows what he's talking about," Shino nodded studying Ikki's face, "Also we just can't play knowing you risked your life for us. It's not worth it. We care more about your safety than some silly tournament." Ikki bit her lower lip not wanting to cry again but a rebellious tear fell.

"I-I don't know what to say..." She whispered fearing that if she spoke any louder she would break down. It wasn't that she was sad that they weren't going to play anymore; she didn't give a damn about the Armadillo Wolves at the moment. It was the fact that they were willing to give up something they loved for her.

"You don't have to say anything," Sai replied approaching the bed and sitting down on the other side, "Just don't complain." He smiled hugging her. Then Shino hugged her. She looked at both of them wondering how she picked such great friends.

The boys were there nearly two hours before Shino had work and Sai thought he may as well share the boat. So Ikki was alone again. Alone and bored. Rohan came in as the sun began to set. He talked to her about random thing; what Tenten the air bison did today, how Meelo got his head stuck between a railing and what Tenzin had showed him in training.

"Sounds like a busy day. Cool trick." She said smiling as Rohan performed the Marble Trick. Their grandfather made sure that he had passed his party trick onto his son to pass it onto his children.

"Who were those guys that visited you earlier?" Rohan asked slipping the marbles into his pocket.

"Oh, they are...were members of my Pro-Bending team, the Armadillo Wolves." Ikki corrected herself now that the Armadillo Wolves were no more. She could tell by Rohan's face that he wanted to know more so she told the curious Airbender about Shino, Sai and Pro-Bending but not Nato, it was too soon. As the skies darkened with the setting sun, the smell of Pema's sea prune stew filled the halls.

Ikki wanted to eat at the table with her family but was denied by her father who said she wasn't to move. So she slurped her sea prune stew alone in her room. At least she didn't have to eat like a lady.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Three days passed and Ikki was improving better than expected. Arra visited everyday for healing sessions and to see how Ikki was doing mentally, since the nightmares had gotten worse. At night she would have to awaken by her father or mother at least twice as the night terrors were too much. Arra had her standing up and walking around the room with a walking stick. Ikki laughed at how much she looked like an old woman. She kept her hair loose which made her look older; she wasn't bothered to tie it up. Since she had so much spare time she had improved in many different braiding techniques.

"Perfect Ikki," Arra smiled watching Ikki as she walked around the room, "Judging by the way you're walking and what I've felt I think you'll be fine at the end of the week. Of course you'll need to have more sessions with me."

"Yes!" Ikki said punching the air, "You have no idea the boredom I suffer!" Ikki joked walking towards Arra who examined the random braids in Ikki's hair.

"I can see," Arra smiled, "Well I have to go but I'll see-"

"I CAN SEE HER IF I WANT!" A familiar man's voice shouted behind the door. Ikki's smile vanished and her stomach dropped as the door burst open, shaking the hinges. Nato stood in the doorway, behind him Sai and Tenzin. His hair was curlier than usual as if he had got caught in the rain and hadn't dried it properly. Underneath his eyes were dark circles similar to Ikki's ones. Nato looked her up and down her up and down as if he hadn't seen her in years. He looked at her face covered in cuts, especially her stitched up forehead. He looked at the bruises on her arms and her split lips. Nato opened his mouth to speak but there was nothing, no apology, no regret, he just gawked at her. Both Tenzin and Sai went to pull him back but Ikki got to him first. With an upward movement of her walking stick she pushed Nato back with a powerful air gust. He tumbled down the hall nearly taking Sai and Tenzin with him.

"Get him out of here." Ikki said sternly between her teeth turning around. She nearly fell; her legs had turned into jelly. Arra caught her before she met the floor.

Sai picked Nato up by the collar and dragged the useless firebender as he tried to fight back, "Don't you EVER come back here! I don't want to see you near here ever AGAIN! You asshole!" Sai shouted at Nato who knocked Sai off him and fixed his jacket. The two young men held their ground, fists balled as the anger rushed to their heads.

"Sai!" Nato barked, his fists exploding in an angry fire. Sai kicked the earth punching a rock towards Nato who swiped it with his fire. The earthbender popped a large rock under Nato who fell backwards, "Fine! It's all her fault anyway!" Ikki looked out of the window to see Sai throw four chunks of stone at Nato who was too slow to dodge it. He fell backwards again knocking the wind out of him. Sai walked over to him, "Bastard!" He spat. Nato got up breathing heavily. He looked at the house on last time before he limped away.

Ikki closed her eyes feeling an ache in her heart. She didn't cry, her anger was greater than her sadness. Arra placed her hand on Ikki's back to comfort her. _How dare he come here and try to...Who does he think he is? _Ikki thought taking a deep breath. Then her anger exploded. She punched the wall shouting random words of abuse. Arra stepped back to give Ikki space but was slightly afraid. She continued to slam her fist into the wall until it hurt too much. Ikki punched the wall one last time before sliding down to the floor holding her side with her right hand. Then she let the tears fall. She wished she could just go back in time and stop herself from embarrassing Nato, to stop herself from making that stupid phone call. Arra sat down holding her and telling her it was going to be okay.

"NO IT'S NOT ARRA!" Ikki shouted completely breaking down. She couldn't see, the tears were making her vision blurry. Her chest shook with each sob, "How is it going to be okay? I've completely messed up! I've lost a friend! I have a mob after me! And my team have quit because of me!" Arra held Ikki tighter not sure what to say to calm the hysterical nineteen year old.

"When we reach our lowest point we are open to the greatest change." Ikki sniffed looking behind her where her father stood in the doorway. They both stared at each other intently. Ikki braced herself using the walking stick to help herself up. Arra could sense she needed help but did not want it. Then Ikki stood tall like her father and nodded to him.

"Okay." She said discreetly wiping her tears. Sai walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets as if nothing had happened. He entered the room looking at Ikki, "You okay?" He asked anxiously. Looking at Tenzin she replied, "Yes, I will be."

Arra headed to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Ikki." She patted Tenzin's arm and tussled Sai's floppy head of hair before leaving.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" Sai offered his arm to support her who took it smiling. Before they left the room Tenzin stopped Sai, "Thank you Sai."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Hero Visits**

A week later Ikki was back in her own room, wearing her own clothes, eating with her family and back to her normal self. The cuts and bruises were healing slowly but her greatly improved (thanks to Arra). She no longer needed a walking stick and was back training with her brothers. Both Shino and Sai visited her regularly to do their own training with her, Tenzin didn't mind as she was improving her fighting skills. Ikki still hadn't seen her hero, she was eager to thank him.

Sai trapped Ikki in a rock cage while shaking the ground to distract Shino. Ikki sliced the rock in half flying up to knock Sai over with a powerful gust of wind. Shino created eight long arms, "The Octopus" to pull Ikki down and to wrap Sai tightly. Ikki sneezed sending her shooting up in the air again, breaking Shino's water arm. Sai tapped the earth with his heel and sunk into it disappearing.

Shino threw spikes of ice at Ikki who dodged them landing on the ground gently. She spun around quickly creating a vortex of air as both Shino and Sai threw ice spikes and earth shards at her. Stopping suddenly she belched knocking the boys over with the sheer force. Shino and Sai sat up, their hair a mess. They looked at each other, a shocked expression across their face. Ikki folded her arms wearing a smug face, "Perks of being an Airbender." Not a moment passed before everyone erupted in laughter. Ikki lay down on the ground looking up at the clouds still laughing. She didn't want this mood to end. She didn't want them to leave.

"Ikki, you're crazy." Shino snorted. The ground underneath Ikki's back slightly shook; it was obvious the Sai had gone into a fit of laughter.

Rohan came out holding a tray with glasses and juice. He set it down next to Ikki so she could pour. When the boys had calmed down they nodded a manly hello to the 12 year old who tried to copy them.

"Leechi juice?" Ikki asked sitting up. She began to pour three glasses already knowing their answers. Rohan crouched down next to Ikki whispering in her ear, "The man who saved you is here." Ikki stopped spilling the juice. She looked around feeling her stomach clench.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked getting up sensing Ikki's tense aura. She didn't know why she was becoming so anxious.

"Where?" She asked Rohan quietly who pointed at the dining hall. Ikki got up and brushed down her robes, fixed her hair and cleared her throat.

"Ikki?" asked Sai watching her as she walked away. He looked at Rohan for him to explain what was going on, "The man who saved Ikki is here to see her." Rohan explained. Shino sat up, immediately interested. Sai looked back at Shino giving him a look that said, "Let her be for now."

Ikki walked towards the dining hall as if in a trance. She didn't have to tell her feet to move, it was like they were almost excited to see her saviour. Her breathing was deep along with the beat of her heart. She couldn't tell if she was anxious or excited, she had wanted to meet him for so long. Ikki wanted to see the face that held those ice, blue eyes. She entered the dining hall where her father and her hero stood.

He was tall with broad shoulders that wore his water tribe clothes well. He had black, floppy hair similar to Sai's. His skin was dark, like her grandmother's but shining out at her were those ice, blue eyes. Yes, he was the one who saved her. He was the owner of those eyes she kept remembering and dreaming about. He was nodding and smiling as Ikki's father spoke to him. Around his neck was necklace made of a thick, black string with a tooth on it. She smiled leaning against the door. Then those perfect blue eyes looked at her. Ikki looked away feeling embarrassed that he caught her staring and smiling at him. Tenzin turned around, "Just the lady we were discussing!" He walked foreword leading her to the young man. Her face burnt a deep red as she sensed his eyes linger, examining her.

"Ikki say hello." Tenzin said. She felt like she was five again being introduced to another child. Ikki looked up at her father wishing he would go away and stop embarrassing her.

"Hi..." She said timidly. Ikki wasn't one to be shy in front of new people but seeing this waterbender who literally saved her life she was speechless. Also he being extremely attractive certainly didn't help Ikki's shyness.

"Hello Ikki," His voice was gentle but well spoken. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks to you." She said quietly glancing at her shoulder where her father's hand was. He laughed, _oh that's a lovely laugh_, Ikki thought.

"It was nothing," He smiled showing off a row of pearly, white teeth. Ikki rubbed her tongue along her teeth wishing her teeth were like his, "I'm Kiba by the way." Kiba extended his right hand which Ikki shook. Someone coughed behind Ikki and Tenzin, it was Pema.

"Dear, will you help me with something?" She asked Tenzin who joined her. Ikki smiled at her mother knowing that she was really just trying to give her and Kiba some peace.

"I shall speak to you later Kiba." Tenzin said leaving. Kiba nodded still staring at Ikki. She wished she hadn't left her hair down; it was a mess from training.

"Do you want to go down to the air bison caves?" Ikki asked trying to break the ice. Kiba nodded smiling even more so. They walked outside to see Shino and Sai wrestling with just their bare hands. Kiba looked at them intrigued as to who they were. Ikki tried to walk faster so they wouldn't be seen but they were.

"Ikki!" Shino called holding Sai in a head lock, he could barely look up Shino was holding him so tight. Ikki stopped waving back at them, "I'll talk to you later!" The she dragged Kiba down the island.

As they passed the bamboo gardens Kiba remarked, "You look really good compared to when...I last saw you." Ikki smiled wondering did that mean he thought she was pretty.

"Thanks. Kiba, I don't know how I'll ever thank-"

"No, it's fine. Don't mention it." Ikki stopped looking intently at him, "How can I not? I was going to be killed by those men and you swooped in and single handily saved my life." Kiba looked at the ground as if he wasn't used to praise.

"Well...I just did what was right. I'm sure you would do the same for me." He raised his head biting his lower lip and squinting in the bright autumn sun.

"How do you know?"

"Because...I just do, you seem like that type of person." Kiba grinned staring straight into her grey eyes. Her cheeks flushed the colour of her lips as she walked past him leading him to the caves.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Ikki asked shoving her cold hands in her pockets.

"I was finished training so I was passing by. I heard screaming then sounds as if there was a fight so I ran and found you. I picked you up and brought you to the infirmary and a healer there that knew you so while you were being taken care of I went to Air Temple Island and explained what had happened. Your father brought you home and that's it." Ikki was speechless. He went to all that trouble for someone he didn't even know. He risked his own life by saving her and was probably in trouble with T's gang now.

"Thank you Kiba." Ikki said again sincerely holding her side as it nagged at her.

"Well you look better, that's all I care about. I saw you fighting outside with those guys so that's good." He smiled looking at her as she her pink cheeks burned red. _Oh crap! He must've heard me belch!_

"Oh...you saw me fight..." She mumbled cursing herself for being so disgusting.

"Well, I didn't see how you beat them but you held your own." With a sigh of relief from Ikki they arrived at the caves. Kiba stepped back when he saw the bison.

"Are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"I didn't expect them to be so big..." Ikki laughed entering the cave and scratching Choji's ears, "They won't hurt you, and they're too lazy." Ikki smiled watching Kiba approach them apprehensively. He put out his arm slowly looking at Choji as if he was going to eat it. Kiba made contact with Choji's fat head and rubbed it smiling, proud of himself.

"Wanna fly?" Ikki asked slipping on the reins.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Flying, a Tour and Dinner**

Kiba stared at Ikki as if she had asked him something completely ridiculous, "I-In the sky?" He stammered still staring at her and Choji apprehensively, "On...that?" Ikki laughed nodding, "Yes and "that" has a name. His name is Choji and he's my baby. Aren't you Choji?" The sky bison made a gentle noise showing his affection towards Ikki, "Hop on." Ikki grabbed Choji's horns and hoisted herself onto his back where she held the reins. Kiba gulped feeling his stomach swirl, "Well, are you coming or not?" Ikki smiled at the anxious waterbender. With a sigh he grabbed her hand and hoped onto Choji's back. Kiba held on tightly to Ikki's shoulders, she could feel his arm shaking. She guided Choji out of the cave.

"Yip yip Choji!" She exclaimed. For a fat bison he took off powerfully, showing off for his new rider. He soared through the skies as Kiba cheered forgetting about his fear. He loosened his grip on Ikki's shoulders. Ikki's hair slapped Kiba's face as they gained more speed, climbing higher in the sky. Ikki hadn't flown in ages, neither had Choji, "GO! GO!" Ikki encouraged Choji who roared at the skies. They swooped around the island before landing on the plaza with a "thump".

Choji yawned, that was too much flying for the fat sky bison. He moaned at Ikki wanting to be back with Tenten and Oogi. She hoped down hugging his head, "Good boy!" Kiba slid down Choji's back carefully, his hair as wild as Ikki's from the flight.

"That was..."Kiba said slowly, "AMAZING! I've never flown in my life! He's amazing! WOW!" Kiba cheered enthusiastically. Both Choji and Ikki looked at him, a smirk on Ikki's face. Kiba stopped, brushing down his hair, "Um...well, it was good." He said awkwardly hiding his excitement. Choji licked Kiba's whole body when he went silent. Ikki burst out laughing holing her stomach, "And that was...disgusting." Kiba remarked. Saliva dripped from his clothes and face as he wiped his eyes clean. Ikki's throat hut as she laughed harder and louder. She led Choji down to the cave. When she returned Kiba was still wiping salvia off his body.

"He has a very big tongue." Kiba commented. He smiled when she continue to laugh, even giggle. His laughing eased and he stared at her intently, "Ikki?" He asked getting her attention. She looked at him wiping her eyes free of tears, "Do you want to go for dinner tonight?" She looked at him surprised then glanced over her shoulder at the buzzing city.

"In Republic City?" She asked feeling her side twitch.

"Well yes. I know this lovely place where the noodles-"

"I'm sorry Kiba but I can't." Ikki drooped her head not wanting to see his rejected face.

"Oh...I'd keep you safe-"

"No Kiba. I can't" Ikki said sternly. She closed her eyes feeling her nose sting as if she was going to cry. She hated this, feeling afraid of Republic City, feeling weak. Kiba nodded mumbling that it was fine.

"Kiba?" Ikki's mother called from the kitchen. He turned around to see Pema holding a bowl and stirring a batter quickly, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He smiled nodding, "That'd be great! Thanks!" Kiba turned around to see Ikki rub a tear from her cheek. She scratched her head giving him a half smile, "Do you want a tour of the island?" She asked taking a stone out of her shoe and flicking it away.

Ikki showed him the pavilion, the air ball court, bamboo gardens and the Temple. He was very interested by the air ball court as Meelo and Rohan were playing at the time. Meelo kicked the ball at Rohan who kicked it into Meelo's goal by performing a back-flip, it was clear he was showing off. Meelo lost his balance and fell off the post landing hard on his bottom. Ikki pulled Kiba away before Meelo had the chance to say something that would embarrass her.

"And that was pretty much it." Ikki said sitting on the steps by the plaza.

"It's amazing." Kiba said in awe still looking all around him, "What's that sport your brothers were playing again?"

"Air ball." Ikki smiled sweetly at Kiba's keen interest.

"Air ball." He said slowly at these new words on his tongue. She starched her behind her neck feeling stuck for things to do until dinner. Kiba turned around and stared at her, "Now what?" Ikki could feel her skin burn with redness.

Ikki brought her shoulders up to her ears shrugging, "I don't know. What do you want to do?" He shrugged inhaling the cooking scents that the wind blew over to them.

"So...Where are you from?" Ikki asked pushing her hair behind her ears. Kiba sat down next to her looking up at the darkening skies.

"Northern Water tribe," He answered, "I'm here working down at the docks but also mastering my healing skills." Ikki could see his breath as he spoke. She folded her arms feeling the evening's icy breath.

"You're a healer?" Ikki asked surprised. Most healers she knew were women.

"Yeah. There's only one other male waterbender that heals up North." Kiba picked up the water from a puddle next to them and started to play with it. He morphed into unusual shapes and changed it from water to ice to steam. Ikki watched intrigued at how effortlessly and quickly he did all of this. It was quiet but not awkward.

"IKKI! KIBA!" Pema's voice called across the island. They both hurried to the dining hall with rumbling stomachs.

Kiba sat opposite Ikki and next to Rohan. Ikki took her time eating instead of shovelling it all in at once. At the start of the meal it was quiet until Meelo opened his mouth.

"So, how long have you've been dating Ikki?" Kiba nearly choked on his food and Ikki spat out her drink. She stared at Meelo with dagger eyes. Both Pema and Tenzin stared at the young adults not sure what to say.

"Excuse me?" Kiba managed to say as soon as he coughed up his food. Ikki wiped her lips not sure if she was more embarrassed over spitting her drink out of the fact Meelo thought she was dating Kiba.

"Well you are going out with my sister...Right?" Meelo darted his grey eyes between both of them wondering why they were acting so strange.

"Am...No...I'm not..."Kiba said awkwardly.

"Meelo, just eat your dinner." Tenzin said silencing his eldest son. Ikki stared at him as if to say "I'm going to murder you." Meelo to one look at Ikki and continued to stare at his plate for the remainder of the meal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Breaking News**

The next day Ikki walked out of the women's dormitories stretching from her refreshing sleep. It was the first time since her fight that she didn't have a nightmare. She couldn't remember what she dreamt about but at least it wasn't the recurring dream of her in the alley trapped by T's gang. She cracked her back and her neck before going to the pavilion to meditate. It was a lovely, bright morning to meditate. A gentle breezed swayed the trees that the birds sang from.

After two hours of mediation she left to eat her breakfast. With breakfast eaten she headed to the airbending gates while Meelo gave Rohan a list of dares.

She turned around quickly sending the gust of wind at the gates to start them moving. They spun around quickly at different times as the air weaved around them. Just like the air Ikki slipped through the gates moving just as a gate was about to hit her. Weaving in and out she made it to the other side. The autumn sun beat down on her as a cold wind full of scents blew across her.

She strolled away from the bamboo gardens tired of training. _I'll go talk to grandfather,_ she thought heading to the Temple. It was a very tall building built by Avatar Aang in the style of a pagoda tower. Much thought was put into the design of this building unlike the others on the island. She stuffed her hands into her pockets focusing on the ground as she approached the Temple.

"Just do it." A voice goaded above her. Ikki stopped, squinting at the Temple to where her two brothers stood.

"What are you doing?!" Ikki shouted up at them. Messing in and on the Temple was forbidden, both Meelo and Rohan knew this.

"Meelo has dared me to jump off the Temple and just when I'm about to hit the ground to open my glider and swoop back up." Rohan explained. Although Meelo couldn't see Ikki was staring at him with dagger eyes, clenching her teeth.

"MEELO!" She scolded, shielding her eyes with her hand from the glaring sun.

"What?" Meelo shrugged behind his younger brother, "He dared me to eat a rhinobeetle...alive!"

"Rohan don't do it, it's too dangerous!" Although Rohan excelled in mediation where he fell down (quite literally) were his flying skills. When he was 7 he tried to copy Meelo and his impressive loops but only ended up losing control and crashing into a tree spraining his ankle. Ikki was angry that Meelo had dared him to do this of all things.

"Go on!" Meelo urged poking Rohan's back. Rohan was very near to the edge, the tops of his toes poking out over it. He clenched his glider in his left hand feeling sick from the height.

"It's too dangerous!" Ikki shouted up at him again, "Not to mention you'll get in trouble! Now get down!" Ikki reminded them. She was beginning to feel like Jinora.

"Come ON!" Meelo nudged Rohan's shoulder but this was enough for Rohan to lose his balance and fall.

"ROHAN!" Ikki screamed clasping her hands over her mouth. Rohan shouted falling towards the hard, paved ground. She ran towards him arms wide out to catch him but a long stretch of ice reached him before she did. As soon as Rohan made contact with it, the ice turned to snow for a soft landing. His glider fell next to him. Ikki rushed towards him to make sure he was okay, which he was. Rohan's heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at the sheer height of the Temple he just fell from. Meelo stood at the top frozen, his jaw wide open.

"You should be more careful." Ikki turned around to see Kiba standing out of his bending stance. She rested her hand on her hip, "Do you have something special for airbenders? Or is it anyone?" Kiba looked at her confused, "You've saved the lives of two airbenders now." Kiba smiled blushing underneath his dark skin, "Well...airbenders are worth saving." They stared at each other as Rohan brushed the snow off himself.

"Don't even think about it Meelo!" Ikki shouted still looking at Kiba. She must have eyes on the back of her head as Meelo had just opened his glider to fly away. Turning around she ordered Meelo, "Either come down NOW of face my wrath later!" Frowning Meelo flew down. With their bald heads bent Ikki gave out to the foolish boys, "No more dares! Understood! No more jumping off Temples, eating rhinobeetles, dead or alive! And no more sneaking into my room! Don't deny that because I know you have!"

"What are you gonna do if we continue?" Meelo asked cheekily.

"I'll tell Father," Ikki said simply, "I'll tell him what just happened AND I'll tell Father and Mother the real reason Tenten got sick. Remember the moon cakes?"

"Okay, okay!" Meelo had obviously learnt his lesson and it was quite clear from Rohan's white face he had too, "No more dares, we get it..." He walked away grumbling under his breath about dying of boredom.

"Go meditate!" Ikki shouted after him as he dragged his glider behind him.

"T-Thank you very much." Rohan said to Kiba who bowed his head. Ikki didn't have to lecture Rohan. She just looked at him just like her father did. He apologised and headed towards the pavilion.

"Boys." Ikki sighed as Kiba changed the snow back into water and pulled it back into his water skin behind his back, "Do you have siblings?" She asked.

"No, I'm an only child." He answered.

"Lucky," She remarked wishing Meelo would just grow up, "Sometimes they just-

"Ikki?" Her mother called from the dining hall. She ran over to her, "What?" She asked wondering why Pema had such a strange look on her face, a look of sadness. She glanced back at Kiba who was staring at the ground, kicking the ground with his feet awkwardly. Pema took Ikki by the arm and led her over to the dinner room, the family room. Her father sat at the table, his hands folded as if he meant business. Pema joined him, sitting beside her husband. She gestured to the seat across them for Ikki. She sat down, her lips pursed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Ikki asked looking at Tenzin's serious face. Her mother stared at the dark, wooden table as if she couldn't bring herself to look at her daughter.

"Nothing is wrong," Tenzin began smiling lightly, "Arra has informed us that you are fully healed now." Ikki nodded beaming, "A quick recovery, which is good. Your mother and...I have been thinking..." Tenzin trailed off looking at Pema to speak.

"Thinking what?" Ikki asked staring at her mother to continue.

"We've been thinking that maybe you should travel for awhile." Pema said quickly grabbing Tenzin's hand and holding it tight.

"What?" Ikki stared at them as if she heard Pema wrong.

"Well Kiba has informed us he is leaving in a day's time back to the Northern Watertribe. We were thinking that maybe it would be best for you to travel with him and stay there for awhile, just until..."

"T forgets about me..." Ikki finished his sentence. She leaned back looking around the room as if it was slipping away from her. She was nineteen years old and hadn't been away from her family more than two days. Whenever she went on holidays it was always went with them. She had never been anywhere outside of Republic City by herself.

"Well, what do you think? Pema asked anxiously.

"Um...it's a..." She struggled to find words. Then looking at her parents' concerned faces she realised what they expected, what she should say, "It's a wonderful idea and I'd love to go." She smiled relieving their worries.

"Are you sure?" Pema questioned knowing that her daughter was apprehensive about going by herself.

"No, it's perfect! I'll be going by myself?" Ikki double checked smiling.

"Well...that's the idea." Tenzin relied studying his daughter's face, "You would be staying there for a few months until we think it's...safe enough for you to come home." Her father had difficulty finding words to explain the situation, which was strange as he was so well spoken. Ikki stood up fixing her pants, "Alright, that's fine. Kiba's outside so..." Nodding she left the dining hall but lingered by the doorway unseen.

"She took that better than expected." Her father spoke.

"Hmm...I don't think she's showing us what she truly feels," Pema remarked feeling her motherly instinct tingle, "Tenzin are you sure this is the best option? She's safe here. Why does she have to leave? I don't want-"

"Pema, we've been through this. It _is _the best option. If we keep her here without any visits to Republic City she will go mad. Letting her travel safely to the Northern Watertribe will be a good experience for her. Besides she has only been to the South. Ikki will be safe there, Kiba has housing arrangements already made and he'll look out for her, he has given me his word." Pema sighed as Ikki closed her eyes, "In a few months this will all be forgotten about." Tenzin finished. Opening her eyes Ikki walked away.

She wasn't mad at her parents for sending her away. She wasn't angry at Kiba for suggesting the Northern Watertribe. She was angry at herself, if she had just asked for help when she needed it she wouldn't be in this mess. She should have been more careful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Mother and Daughter**

Ikki spotted Kiba chatting to her sister as she walked away from the dining hall. She rolled her eyes approaching the healer and the Master Airbender. Jinora's hair was in a neat bun, she usually did this. Around her neck was an Air Nomad pendent.

"Good morning sister." Jinora greeted when Ikki joined them. Ikki stared at her wishing she would go away.

"Hi." Ikki said plainly folding her arms.

"I was just telling Kiba about the new safety precautions in Republic City." Kiba gave Jinora a half smile letting out a little sigh. Ikki held in her laughter as she knew he was bored.

"Exciting stuff so?" Ikki asked sarcastically, "Kiba do you wanna...?" She couldn't think of an excuse to steal him away from her boring sister. He nodded, "Nice speaking to you Jinora." Ikki smiled at Jinora raising her eyebrows mockingly. Jinora narrowed her eyes at Ikki who walked away with Kiba.

When they were a good distance from Jinora Ikki apologised, "Sorry you were stuck listening to my sister ramble on about her stupid authority job." Ikki raised her eyebrow rolling her eyes. Even though she had no interest in joining the council she was extremely jealous of Jinora who showed a genuine interest. When she thought what she was going to do she would feel slightly nauseas and cold.

"Oh no...It was fine." Kiba said sniffing his nose "Did your parents talk to you about their idea?" Ikki nodded biting her lip, "I wouldn't be worried Ikki. It's a lovely place and I'll be there with you. Besides it's always nice to spend some time in a new place." He reassured her.

"Thanks Kiba...Well I better sort out my stuff and squeeze in some training. I'll see you later." Ikki waved Kiba goodbye before heading towards the pavilion.

Ikki folded her legs and straightened her back as if someone was pulling her head up to the sky. Breathing deeply in and slowly out she let her mind draw blank, allowing her spirit free. Just as she was at the point of complete peace a noise behind her distracted her.

"Ikki dear?" A sweet voice asked. Ikki turned around to see her mother. She patted to the wooden floor where Pema sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Ikki asked her as her mother would never disturb someone while they were meditating.

"Yes...I just couldn't get the thought of you travelling out of my head. I felt we could have talked about it more. Is there anything you want to ask?" Ikki did not reply immediately. She had to think hard about her answer for she had many questions. She wondered was that the best option, to run away? Why choose the Northern Watertribe? Why not the southern, where she had been before? Why on her own?

"Why?" That is what Ikki simply asked, "Why?" Her mother stared at her not sure what she was asking.

"Well...You're...I mean..."Pema rubbed her thighs nervously not expecting Ikki to ask that. Her eyebrows arched as she tried to give Ikki a straight answer but failed.

"Never mind. When am I to leave?" Ikki brushed the first question aside as she stretched out her legs.

"Tomorrow evening, that's when the boat leaves." Pema answered smiling. Ikki nodded, "Okay, thanks Mom." She stood up and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, but you know that." Ikki said softly before leaving. Pema remained kneeling on the pavilion's wooden floor as Ikki walked away. Smiling she was glad she had a talk with her daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Leaving**

The next day Ikki was either packing or saying goodbye. She didn't know how much to bring but then again she didn't have many things. She packed all her warmest clothes, her glider, a picture of all her family together, her granduncles bag and a pair of thick, warm boots her Aunt Kya had given her.

Shino and Sai visited her early in the morning to say goodbye as they both had work later on, "And you're only telling us this now?" Shino exclaimed feeling excluded.

"I only found out about all of this yesterday!" Ikki defended herself. Her lower lip quivered as she thought of being away from her best friends, "Aw Ikki! Don't cry cause then I'll cry!" Both Shino and Sai rushed towards her smothering her in hugs while she laughed and wept.

"Ikki it's an adventure! I wish I could go some place new and have everything taken care of for me." Sai said rubbing her shoulder.

"I know...But who will look after you two? You'll fall apart without me." She smiled sniffing. Shino and Sai pretended that they were poisoned and began to choke, "No Ikki? NO LIFE!" They collapsed onto the ground as Ikki laughed harder. In the distance she saw Tenzin walk past but stop to watch the two young men make strange noises followed by stranger actions. Ikki kicked them hissing under her breath, "Get up! My Dad's watching you!" Immediately they shot up standing like gentlemen as if nothing had happened.

"Bring us back some Northern babes!" Shino smirked nudging Ikki's nudging Sai's arm as if he was supposed to ask as well. But instead both Sai and Ikki looked at him, "As if!" She dismissed.

"Okay...bring me back a...cool necklace! They always have nice ones made out of bone." He asked instead. Even though Shino was a waterbender he had never been to either Poles, being the only bender to an engineer and a house wife.

"Hmm...Maybe." Ikki remarked hugging them each again, "They'll have no phones up in the North but if you can reach me by messenger hawk, you know that old thing." She joked fixing Sai's messy hair. He shook her away but she persisted, "I'll miss you guys..." Ikki said softly putting her arms around them and drawing them in for another hug.

"You'll be fine! You're Ikki!" Sai said messing her hair with his strong earthbender hands. Ikki pouted trying to fix it but just gave up, "Well I have to go. Be careful!"

"Yeah I better head too," Shino said patting Ikki on the shoulder, "Be careful!" With that the two young men ran towards their boat. Ikki remained waving standing still even though they were long gone. As a cold wind blew upon her a tear rolled down her cheek, _pull yourself together Ikki, you'll see them soon, _Ikki told herself as she sniffed and wiped the tear away. Sighing she walked to her room where she double checked her bag.

"All packed?" Her sister asked from the doorway. Ikki looked up at her sister then glanced down at her bag.

"Well...yeah, sort of." Ikki remarked refolding a warm jumper. Jinora walked over examining her duffle bag.

"Are you excited to go?" Jinora asked looking at Ikki who shrugged, "A bit I suppose..." Jinora nodded then unexpectedly hugged her.

"I know I always say this," Jinora whispered softly in Ikki's ear, "But I really mean it this time; be careful. I love you." At first Ikki was in shock that her sister was hugging her so close and saying this as they have had a rocky relationship. But then she hugged her back saying, "I love you too."

Ikki had lunch with her family since she would be leaving before dinner. Pema prepared a lovely salad which they had outside. Afterwards they had a game of air ball, even Tenzin played.

"Come on Dad! We're one down!" Meelo urged Tenzin as Ikki and Rohan were winning. Tenzin panted trying to catch his breath from the last goal. Meelo growled at Rohan hoping to intimidate him. Ikki spun the ball around on her finger before kicking it into a post to start of the last round. Tenzin pushed the ball towards Rohan with his foot. Rohan bounced it from his knee then to his other leg where he passed it to Ikki who spun around and kicked it powerfully into Meelo's body knocking him off.

"REF!" Meelo objected standing up, brushing the dirt off his robes. Jinora shook her head assuming the referee position, "No penalty. Ikki and Rohan win!" The pair cheered while Tenzin caught his breath jumping down off the post. Although Meelo was the best at flying Ikki was the best at air ball being the undefeated champion.

"You're terrible at air ball!" Meelo grumbled to his father acting like a sore loser. Ikki knew better than to pick an old man of 63 for her team.

"Meelo, I haven't played it since Avatar Korra finished her training." Tenzin explained to his son rubbing his back.

"And I'm the best!" Ikki cheered giving Rohan a high 5. They jumped down off the tall wooden posts in sync and claimed their prizes; delicious moon cakes. In the distance a young man with a large bag strapped to his back approached them. Ikki immediately knew it was Kiba. Her stomach clenched as she pretended not to see him. She claimed her winnings and put one in her pocket while the rest were stuffed into her face. She would miss those moon caked full of sweet goodness.

"Hello." Kiba greeted behind Ikki. She didn't turn around as she believed that she would have more time on Air Temple Island of she ignored him.

"Good afternoon Kiba." The rest of her family welcomes. She stared at her feet as he walked around her.

"The boat is ready to set sail." Kiba told Tenzin examining Ikki as she scratched her nose and chewed her moon cake anxiously.

"Thank you Kiba," Tenzin said walking towards Ikki, "I think you should go get your bag and tell your Mother. We'll meet you down at the docks." Ikki nodded, her face wearing a blank expression ass he swallowed the last bit of her moon cake.

She took her time walking to the green house where her mother was watering the vegetables they ate for dinner. Ikki smiled remembering how her mother taught her how to grow many different vegetables. She remembered how her mother would go crazy when Meelo would pretend to bend the soil but was really blasting it with air.

There in the glass building her mother was gently watering the hungry plants with a large, tin watering can. Ikki tapped gently on the glass with her fingernail getting her mother's attention. She nodded to Pema pointing towards the docks. Pema's hands nearly dropped the can as she stared intently at her daughter. Then Ikki left to get her bag while her mother made her way down, crying delicately as she did.

Picking up her bag she closed her window, fixed her pillow and stood in the doorway, "I'll be back soon, it's for the best." She told the room but really she had to say it for herself, "I don't want to do this..." She groaned closing the door and leaving the women dormitories. Clouds blocked out the sun setting the perfect mood for her departure; dark and gloomy. Ikki had one last stop before she went to the docks; she had to visit her baby.

"I'll be back soon! You better be good. Don't worry, I've told Rohan to look after you, it's not Meelo." Ikki explained to Choji as he nudged her deeper into the cave with his fat head. It was obvious he didn't want her to go, "Choji! I have to go!" She laughed as he blocked her way with his body. Tenten and Oogi ate contently watching the young sky bison and airbender say goodbye to each other. She hugged his head wetting his fur with her salty tears, "I'll be home soon...I will..." Then with that she left quickly so he couldn't try and stop her.

Ikki took her time walking down to the docks; she inhaled the sweet scents of Air Temple Island while trying to remember each detail. The trees swayed gently in the autumn breeze as the water lapped against the cliffs. Leaves flew past her as the breeze became stronger. She caught a leaf between her fingers as it passed. It was dry and crinkly; winter was on its way. Letting it go she joined her family at the docks.

"You have everything now?" Pema double checked with her wiping a tear from her eye. Ikki nodded before her mother could ask her another question. She caught her father's eye and mocked him, "Ikki I want you to be careful now." He smiled holding her shoulders, "Exactly, but have fun too." She passed her bag up to Kiba who put it in her quarters. Rohan latched onto her hugging her, more like squeezing her waist. When she finally managed to shake him off she and Jinora hugged each other gently. It lasted longer than usual but was needed; their mother cried harder seeing her daughters get along. Ikki and Meelo did not hug, instead they shook hands and even that was too much contact for them.

She climbed up the stairs of the boat. The anchor was pulled up as the boat began to leave the dock. Ikki ran to the back of the boat to wave her family goodbye. She saw Jinora place her arms around her brothers smiling sweetly; both Rohan and Meelo thought this was strange. Tenzin held Pema speaking to her as she nodded, tears rolling down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Cold Journey**

After awhile Ikki couldn't see her family anymore but she stayed at the back of the boat. Soon the past Republic City, she watched cars and people pass by and wanted to jump off the boat and stay with either Shino or Sai. Then they were gone; both Republic City and Air Temple Island were out of sight, waves replaced them. She tapped the boat's edge walking to where her quarters were.

It was a small room with two sets of bunk beds on either side. Her bag was placed neatly on the bottom bunk. She lay down closing her eyes and fell asleep.

Ikki was awoken by a gentle knock on her door. She opened her eyes wondering if they had arrived already, "Yes?" She asked. Her mouth was dry, she was snoring again. _Great, they probably heard me_, she thought.

"We've stopped for supplies if you want to have a look around." Kiba said from behind the door. She cracked her neck and stretched her back, that bed was really uncomfortable. She walked outside with Kiba to get fresh air.

"Where are we?" She asked squinting in the bright sun. Strange boats were docked as stranger people walked around the pier; strange, shifty people.

"Seedy Merchant's Pier." Kiba answered as they walked off the boat and around stalls. He bought two apples and gave one to Ikki.

"But isn't Seedy Merchant's Pier south of the Northern Watertribe? Why are we going in the opposite direction?" She asked taking a large bite out of the apple, but regretted it as it was both soft and sour. She swallowed it then discreetly dropping it behind a stall.

"Well...Aku had to deliver some supplies to one of our buyers."

"What supplies?" She asked curiously.

"Fish...Had to be delivered early otherwise it would turn bad." Ikki nodded looking at all the different merchandise. Even if she had any money she wouldn't buy anything, this place wasn't called "Seedy Merchant's Pier" for nothing. She looked back at the boat nervously where two men were loading a large trunk onto it.

"Alright, we're all set." Kiba said just as Ikki was about was about to ask him could they leave. With everything sorted they set a one way course to the Northern Watertribe.

This time Ikki did not sleep, she stayed outside for most of the journey even when it was night time. She was glad she packed food for herself as the men on the boat didn't exactly fill the needs of a vegetarian; they only had cabbages, uncooked rice and a few leechi nuts. But the cabbages were off limits as when Ikki tried to cook it the chef screamed at her, "MY CABBAGES!" So she ate the salad her mother had prepared for her. She watched the hungry men as the ripped the meat off various species of fish, drowning their rice in fish gravy. Ikki nearly lost her appetite from the sailing and watching the men eat like savages. Even Kiba ate like he hadn't in over two weeks. Retiring to her bed she slept until the cold morning woke her.

The coldness crept through the door biting her nose and toes. Yawning she slipped her feet into the warm, thick boots and wrapped herself in her jacket. She walked outside breathing the brisk air. _We must be close_, she thought looking at the Captain who was simultaneously stirring the boat and playing pai sho with his First Mate.

"Nearly there." He said to Ikki in a gruff voice as if he had read her mind. Smiling she headed down to the kitchens to eat breakfast which was hot rice porridge.

Towards the middle of the day the temperature dramatically plummeted. The men didn't seem to notice as one of them was still walking around shirtless. Ikki sat in her room wearing her coat and boats with the blanket wrapped around her as she drank hot water (they were all out of tea). _We stopped at Seedy Merchant's Pier for supplies and they couldn't get more rice or tea?_ Ikki thought shaking like a leaf.

"Ikki!" Kiba's voice called for the deck, "Come see this!" He called again. With teeth chattering and her body shaking she shuffled up to the deck where Kiba was. The boat was surrounded by miles of tundra and icy water. But that wasn't what Kiba wanted to show her. As she looked around at the boat's edge he shook his head and pointed straight ahead. There, directly in front of them was the water bending symbol; the ocean and the waves etched into a huge, thick ice gate. She could feel her jaw slowly drop in astonishment. They had arrived at the Northern Watertribe.

Ikki watched in awe as the huge ice gate slowly separated letting them into the city. At the next gate a person wearing heavy, blue clothes stood. They raised their palms down sliding their foot back as they made the water level rise to let the boat in. Kiba waved at the worker who he obviously knew. The person flew back their hood revealing themselves to be a young woman. She had a head of thick, wavy, dark hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She stood proudly on the gate wearing a big, bright smile. She seemed to be roughly the same age as Ikki and had dark skin similar to Kiba's. The tall girl jumped down and ran over to the boat as it docked. She ran into Kiba wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he took held her waist. Ikki picked up her bag watching them.

"I can't believe you're back! Don't go away again! But if you do go back I'm coming with you! Okay? What was it like?" The girl seemed more than happy that he was back.

"Keiami, whoa. Give me a second." Kiba laughed picking up his bag. He looked over his shoulder to where Ikki awkwardly stood shivering, "OH! Keiami this is Ikki. Ikki this is Keiami." The tall waterbender named Keiami looked Ikki up and down. Ikki stared back at her wondering what her connection was with Kiba.

"Welcome to the Northern Watertribe!" Keiami chirped, her face breaking into a huge grin. Ikki returned her smile, "Thanks!"

"You'll be staying with Keiami, Ikki." Kiba said as Ikki walked towards them now feeling more comfortable. Ikki gave a half smile hoping that Keiami wasn't his girlfriend.


End file.
